


Romance and Liesel

by Ragdollsrule



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdollsrule/pseuds/Ragdollsrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liesel Meminger has realized that she has feelings for Rudy Steiner. What will happen? Will she confess? Disclaimer: I do not own the Book Thief or any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and Liesel

Romance and Liesel

***HERE IS A SMALL FACT***

LIESEL FOUND OUT THAT SHE HAD ALWAYS LOVED RUDY. SHE HAD SPENT MANY NIGHTS IN THE BASEMENT PLANNING OUT HER CONFESSION TO HIM

      In the basement, she has thoughts about her and Rudy in her head. She has a plan of how to tell Rudy how she feels. She was thinking about the hair which was the color of bananas, his pompous attitude and even his love for running. Tomorrow morning she would tell him how she feels. How she has always felt. "Hey, saukerl. What is the plan today?" Rudy asks. "How about we kick the ball and race to the river?" "That will be good." After they kicked the ball and raced, they sat down under a tree and talked. Liesel couldn't stop her rapidly beating heart and the butterflies in her stomach. She had heard plenty of stories from papa about how he met mama. Liesel and papa were sitting in the basement when she asks how him and mama met. It was one of the nights when she awoke with a fright from one of her nightmares. They went down and learned a few words. "Hey papa?" She would ask, "Tell me the story of how you and mama met." "Sure. Hmm where do I start…" He thought of the best place to start and began. "I met your mama while I was playing my accordion. She would come to listen every night and eventually I went to talk to her. She told me how she loved when I played. As time went on, we got to know each other little by little and began to love each other. She was thinking about that moment when she hears someone calling her name. "Hey, saumensch. Are you okay? You seem nervous." Rudy startles her out of her thoughts. "Well, there is something I want to tell you." She starts to think of a way to explain everything. Once she was finished explaining her feelings, she looked up with a deep blush spread across her face to see Rudy staring at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. She starts to giggle. "Well, what do you say?" she asks whilst looking nervous. "Liesel," he looks at her with a serious yet gentle expression, "I have always loved you, yet I never would have believed that you would ever feel that way as well." He stares at her for a moment and then leans down to capture her lips in a breath taking kiss. It only lasts a few seconds, but it was the best first kiss that she could ever hope for. It was something that she has longed for, without even realizing it. She smiles up at him and kisses him again. This time for a bit longer. She had no idea how this would change her life for the better. As time went on, she had come to really love Rudy. She saw him every day and as the years went by, things progressed. Both of their families were happy for them and had an idea that they would realize their feelings sooner or later. They had their fair share of fights here and there, which left Liesel and Rudy racing each other whilst shouting curses at one another; they eventually ran till they are exhausted to the point of collapsing and they just laugh and apologize. During the summer of '50 Rudy got on one knee and proposed. She, of course, said yes and they rushed to make plans. During that time, Max had been released and she invited him as well as both of their families. It was a small wedding, but a beautiful one. Her family was there to support her; Rosa Hubermann wasn't completely overbearing. Hans Hubermann had a little to do with that, though. The music was composed of the accordion which Hans Hubermann had played. It was a great night for the two lovers.

*** A LAST NOTE FROM YOUR NARRATOR***

I have watched and learned many things throughout my time here. I have come to a conclusion. I will never understand humans and their emotions.


End file.
